Turning Back
by Lady Moon Dragon
Summary: Sure we all know that Christine choose Raoul over the Phantom. But what happens when Christine changes her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading this. My name is Lady moon dragon. The idea came to me while watching The Phantom Of The Opera for the something time. What if Christine changed her mind? Please read and review! (Be gentle with the flames-its my first phantom of the opera fanfic) **bows**

Chapter 1: Sudden Decision

Christine refused to look back, even after all these months, but lately, her dreams were betraying her. Today was no exception. She had such a horrible dream. She dreamed she was back at the opera house, but this time it was burning, exactly as she last saw it. Even worse, she was running through rooms, looking for something. Or someone. For all her attempts, she never found what she was looking for. Although the dreams started differently, she always ended up searching. And suddenly a sweet and familiar voice filled the air.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you, here beside you… anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you…"_ Hearing his voice made Christine search faster. As she ran on, the singing got louder. She was sure she was going to find him until…

"Miss Daae, please wake up!" Christine suddenly woke up; panting as if she had actually ran. A maid opened the drapes, allowing sunlight to flood the room. For a few minutes, she did not know where she was. Then it hit her. She was in the house of her beloved Raoul, a few weeks away from her wedding…

"Miss Daae, my lord would like to see you." Soon Christine found herself dressed in a beautiful gown light pink, heading down to breakfast.

"You look lovely my little lotte" Raoul said as he kissed her in the cheek, much to the displacement of the grandmother, Christine observed over Raoul's shoulder. Breakfast went badly. The grandmother did not hide her dislike of Christine. She kept making rude comments such as "You should have chosen a prettier, wealthier girl Raoul." Once Raoul's grandmother left, Christine told him about this dream, hoping would help her.

"My dear, that's all in the past. Do not worry about that, worry about our future. Besides they are just dreams…"

"But this isn't the first time.." Christine could not believe it. Raoul was not supposed to react like this!

"Come now, put this silliness aside. I believe you have a fitting for your dress."

"I see. I'll see you Raoul." After enduring another fitting, with everyone crooning over her as if she was a child, Christine figured that was the last straw. Normally this did not bother her, but no one was taking her seriously and she began to feel as if she was becoming a doll-one that everyone saw, but did not know it is true value. Wait; there was such a person. One who viewed her as if she was his moon. However, he was long gone, and probably did not even remember her. But she remembered him. Even the way his mouth tasted. Like a forbidden fruit-dangerous but sweet. She blushed. Why was she suddenly thinking of him? Unless..She loved him instead of Raoul all this time! Then why did she leave with Raoul? No, no, somewhere along the months she must have fallen for the phantom. Why? Christine wondered. She had nothing of his to trigger such feelings….

"Christine, Christine, come to me.." Christine could not believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was the person who filled her dreams with his very intoxicating presence. And the person she most desired to see.

"It can't be…"

"But it is.. Christine I love you." Without thinking twice, Christine ran towards him only to discover a horrible truth. When she ran into his arms, the phantom began to fade away.

"Please don't go!"

"I don't have any choice. You choose Raoul over me. Good-bye my angel of music…" And with that, the phantom disappeared.

"Don't leave me in this hell!" Christine fell to the ground where the phantom had stood, tears in her eyes. 'I know now what I have to do. I have to find the phantom! I wonder if it's not too late to correct my mistake!' Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up, with a look of such determination; it would have made the phantom proud, had he seen her.

Christine fastened her cloak. Leaving a letter on the desk, she took one last look around before she closed the door. She hopped Raoul would take the news well. 'Then again,' she thought, 'He might not.' The letter read as following.

_Dear Raoul,_

_By the time you are reading this, I will be far away. Please do not look for me, because I left of my own free will. I would like to ask of you one last favor-please call off the marriage. Living with you, these past months have been wonderful. However, I do not have the same feelings towards you that I had a couple of months ago. It is not your fault; the blame solely rests on me._

_Please forgive me, and continue to live your live,_

_Christine._

'It's that dammed phantom.' Raoul darkly thought as he crushed Christine's letter. "If she thinks she is getting away with this so easily, she is mistaken," he said as he left the room, calling for his best horse. The chase was on.

Thank you for reading! Please review to tell me what you think.! More reviewsfaster update!

Lady moon dragon


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

Thank you for all the reviews! I decided to post this chapter before I returned to school. **Shudders** I must acknowledge several people:

**LittleLottexoxEriksTrueAngel**- This chapter is dedicated to you, seeing you were my first review!! Thank you!

**Lady Wen**: Thank you for adding me to story alert. And I must say I agree with you. Why go with Raoul when the phantom is much hotter and sings better too! I'm glad you think my story is intriguing.

**Phanphicphansastic**: You're right the book is much sadder!

**Truth Questor:** Yes, i realized that. It's proabably because most of the writers can sympathize with Erik-unrequited love hurts. A lot. But thank you for reviewing! Just a fair warning, I'm on the phantom's side!

Chapter 2: Searching

Christine gasped for air. After looking for several hours around the old opera house and catacombs, it was clear that the phantom or Erik as she began to think of, was not here. Placing the lantern next to her, she sat on the phantom's bed. It had made sense that the phantom was not here, yet she had dared hope. Having made sure that the only door was locked; Christine laid in his bed, inhaling his scent. Lying in bed, Christine recalled the events that led her to this place.

Beginning of flashback

_Having packed some of her clothes, jewelry, and food, Christine sneaked downstairs, praying with all her might that she would not be found. She would rather be miles away when Raoul found the letter. She didn't want to face him and explain why she was leaving him. Once outside, she ran as fast as she could to the stables. Then her plan nearly fell apart. The stable master, Edward was sleeping in front of her horse's stall. Christine tried not to scream as she panicked. What was she going to do? Then to make things worse, Edward woke up._

" _Miss Daae, what are you doing her, at this time of night? Were you going for a midnight ride?" His voice died when he saw the saddlebags._

_"You're leaving us. Why?"_

"_Mr. Edward, I've made a stupid mistake. I need to see if I can fix it." Mr. Edward was gong to argue with her, but he had never seen someone so desperate or sad._

_"But why are you leaving? I thought you love the viscount."_

"_So did I," she whispered, remembering the way Erik's mouth tasted._

"_Lady, I will go sleep in the loft. I never saw you. However, I hope that you do not regret this, and you find what you seek." Having saddled her horse, Christine turned around._

"_Why are you letting me go like that, without a protest?" The old man did not respond he was looking for something. Having found it, he walked over and checked her saddle._

"_Get on." Once on top, Christine tried to get use to the sensation. She had always ridden astride. Once making sure she would not fall, the old man presented her with what he had searched for- a sword._

"_You still haven't answered my question."_

"_Whenever you came here, I could see your heart change its mind. Moreover, knowing Erik, I had a feeling you would never forget him. "_

"_You knew Erik! Is that his real name?"_

"_Good luck lady and send him my regards" And he slapped the horse's side, preventing Christine from asking any further questions._

_End of flashback_

'I wonder how that man knew Erik,' was the last through that ran through her head.

Day 1

Christine sat outside of a café, sipping tea. She had disguised herself as a male, one, which she miraculously pulled off. And although it made her search easier, it was not very successful. First, she had to explain why she was asking for a weird person. She had just raised her cup when she saw a black cloak out of the corner of her eye. Tossing some coins on the table, she quickly grabbed her cloak and began to run after it.

' Please let it be him.' she thought repeatedly, as if the person would turn into Erik.

"Erik, wait for me," she yelled as she finally caught up to the person, grabbing on to the cloak. The figure began to slowly turn around and Christine dared to hope her search was over. But when she saw the person, her heart sank.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"No trouble at all_ monsieur. _Who are you looking for?"

"His name is Eric…"

"Family name?" (A/N: or in other words, last name)

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. However I heard that an Erik lived near _Champs-Elyseé_."

" Lived?" Fear crept into her voice. 'Is Erik dead?' ran though her mind.

"Yes, he moved away. I do not know where. _Au revoir_."

'I wonder if that Erik is the same Erik I know,' Christine mussed over as she headed back to the café.

The next few days found Christine searching like a madman. Like the first day, she would often get hints as to where Erik resided. However, they all proved to be false. She also had to constantly check over her shoulder. Sometimes she felt Raoul close to her, as if she was being followed. Little by little, despair began to overcome her.

Day 10 (morning)

Christine sighed as she got up. She tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I have no more food, I'm down to my last two francs, and I have still not found Erik! What if he's dead!" The thought of Erik all alone, dead saddened Christine so much; she could not hold the tears back.

"Erik! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" Erik's face, covered in tears for her sake-and the last time she saw him went through her head.

"I have to find him so I can tell him my feelings and my apology. He deserves it for the suffering I made him endure." Motivated by this she wiped the tears away as she headed out the door, pausing only to grab her hat before she stepped into the dark opera house.

Evening

Christine was sitting on the sidewalk, thinking of everything when someone tapped her in the shoulder.

"Excuse me madam, you are looking for Erik right? He has no last name, or one that you do not know."

"Yes!" Christine could not believe her luck. Was she going to find Erik at last?

"Then please follow me." Quickly getting up, Christine soon found herself walking through a part of Paris that she had never seen before.

"Is it much further?"

"We're almost here." Christine stared at the back of her mysterious helper. Was it her imagination or did he suddenly sound dangerous?

"We're here." Christine was confused. They were at the end of an alley, and Erik was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Erik?" But the stranger walked past her, without answering her question, only to be joined by a group of men.

What are you going to do? Don't get any closer, I have a weapon," she said as she pulled her sword from it's scabbard.

"You see we actually know Erik. However, you're so pretty, what a waste it would be if we handed you over to him."

"You don't know him, this is a trap and I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for it."

"Isn't that just our luck!" However, Christine did not hear him, she could have sworn she just hear Erik singing.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."_

"Erik is that you? Please come help me!"

"Get her!"

_"Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night each morning. Say you'll love me."_

_"You know I do."_ Was that Christine's mind playing tricks on her or was that actually Erik?

_"Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you!"_

"You're wasting your time he won't come out," the stranger said as he began to walk closer towards her.

"Stop right there!" Christine said as she pointed her sword at him. But to her horror, the stranger simply swatted away her sword. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, the man over her.

"Erik, I love you!" Christine looked away. She could not bear to see the man's face, as he got closer. Then to her surprise, the man fell dead on top of her. While trying to get the man off, she heard the screams of the rest of the men as they died. Suddenly the heavy weight was taken off. Christine sighed in relief, only to find herself looking up to a stranger with a bloody sword standing over her.

So what do you, my readers think? More reviewsfaster update. Because you know you want to know who her mysterious savior is right?! Thanks for reading again, Lady moon dragon


	3. Chapter 3: Found

I am so sorry my fellow readers! I have had a lot of homework, (edges away from essay) hardly any time, for I had to read a boring book for class, my dad lost the phone so I couldn't go on the Internet and update. In addition, I was under attack by my little brother when I tried to update. I hope you will still read and review. And although this is very late, I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving.

I realized I had no claimer on the first two chapters but here it is:" I DON'T OWN The Phantom of the Opera! If I did, things would be quite different **glares at Raoul.** So please read and review!

'Thought'

Italicized is singing 

Chapter 3: Found

"Lo and behold, do my eyes betray me or is that Christine Daae?" Christine looked up only to see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking at her with disdain and something else…

Erik's POV (a/n: POV stands for point of view, FYI)

Death was coming for me closer and closer each day. I had tried to live my life without my angel of music. However, the thought of Christine with Raoul tortured me. I loved her so much it was slowly killing me. The final strike came several months after Christine left me. The dammed newspaper, announced the marriage between the two. Afterwards, I slowly began to die. Even my favorite wine lost its flavor. Yet, here she was in front of me again, at my mercy one more.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to marry that idiot…." However, I received no response, as the next thing I know, Christine was hugging me, dampening my shirt with her tears.

"I'm glad you're alive! I thought you were dead!"

'What! Dare I hope my angel truly cared about me the way I cared about her? My wondering stopped when Christine almost fainted in my arms. Did she remember the monster I truly am?'

End POV

"Please Erik, its not you I faint at. I took longer than I expected to, and I ran out of food and money as a result" Christine spoke quickly, afraid Erik would vanish again, a fragment of her unstable imagination.

"Where are you staying?"

" The old opera house." Lacking enough energy to keep standing still, Christine leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him, inhaling his scent. It was not a scent of death, but a scent she was most familiar with, thanks to her childhood. Erik surprisingly smelled of music sheets and ink, as if he had laid on top of many of them. His smell was so comforting, she felt asleep in his arms.

"Why did you back angel? Did Raoul treat you badly?" he whispered gently into her hair, his strong chin resting on top of her head. When he received no response, he looked at her, only to find her asleep. Forgetting the past shortly, he looked at her with a loving look, stroking her cheek while whispering, "No matter, you're safe now."

Lifting her into a position in which he could easily carry her, he began to walk away without looking back at his victims.

* * *

Christine curled up in the bed, and drew the cover up to her chin.

'So warm, Erik's bed is so soft…wait a moment, Erik!" Christen sat up, where was she? Looking around, she realized she was in Erik's room, for the music box with the monkey on top of it was there.

'That's right,' she thought with delight 'Erik is here too! Isn't he?' Her doubts found themselves diminished when she smelled a delightful smell wafting into the room. Walking outside of the room, she found Erik placing two plates on top of an extraordinary table. It was such a table; Christine felt she could not eat at it. Placing the plates and sliver wear on the table (although she did not see where he got the plates), Erik lifted his head, only to see Christine standing there.

"Good evening. I was going to wake you. Dinner is served." Looking at him, Christine felt her heart skip a beat, blood rushing to her face.

"Are you coming?" His curtly comment woke her from her trance, allowing her to see Erik looking at her, his head slightly turned sideways, eyes narrowed. Christine wondered if he thought bringing her back was a mistake.

"Yes". Sitting down, she pulled the dish towards her, and taking a forkful, bit into it.

"This is delicious, what is it?"

"Crepes" His short answer scared her, sending her heart into her stomach. So, he still didn't trust her. But she wasn't going to give up. She had done the impossible, give up Raoul for the man she really loved…

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"The need made me learn." His tone suggested a closed conversation, allowing dinner to become a silent affair. Swallowing became harder for Christine as she swallowed her unshed tears with the crepe, did Erik not understand she had left Raoul for _his_ sake? Erik's sudden movements startled her thoughts as he got up and left the table for his organ.

'Erik, do you _hate _me?' Christine wondered sadly as she turned around to watch Erik walk to his organ. Seeing his profile, his beautiful face, made her heart throb; what was she going to do if he never forgave her? Suddenly the air was filled with sweet, heavenly music. Drawn to it, and its composer, Christine found herself hypnotized by both. She walked towards him, slightly scared, but her desire to be held by his strong arms overcame her fear. The sweet, heavenly music abruptly changed to dark and angry music, reminding Christine of Erik's wrath, when unleashed. Comforted by his organ, Erik had flashbacks as he played. How Christine betrayed him by taking his mask off, leaving him behind with a broken heart while she left with Raoul. His anger began to ebb away when he felt two warm, small hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She immediately felt him melt under her arms. Beginning to close her eyes, she opened them when her hand brushed against something cold, her ring on a silver chain.

"You still have this?" she asked softly, not daring to look at him.

"I could not get rid of it so quickly for the trouble its owner caused me." Christine looked from the ring directly into his blue eyes.

Erik's POV

Looking into her beautiful eyes I recalled my actions before I found Christine again-my miserable attempt at suicide. My Christine, in the arms of another was too much to bear. Holding the pistol to my temple, my world was suddenly blurry. If only my Christine had stayed by my side. All I have ever truly wanted was her love, and nothing else.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._" And then, as if God was not done torturing me, I heard my Christine sing back.

"_Say the word and I will follow you, share each day with me each night, each morning. Say you'll love me._" How could my angel ask that? I was dying for her!

"_You know I do." _Before I could pull the trigger, I heard Christine's strong, sad voice fill the air.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you_!" Hearing the disappear in her lovely voice, I quickly dropped the gun, and grabbing a sword, ran outside. But I did not need to run too far, for the horrible scene soon filled my eyes-Christine, about to be taken advantage of by those idiots next door. When I heard Christine's declaration, I lost my mind. Blinded by fury, I did not realize I had killed all the men; until I saw Christine lying there in the snow, fear overwhelming her. Hugging me the way she did, my anger towards her began to disappear, only to let doubt fill my mind. What if she was tiered of me soon, and attempted to return to Raoul? I, the idiot, blinded by my love for her, brought her back here, where it had all started. What if she changed her mind and realized she did not love me? I, the phantom of the opera was not got to be tricked so easily again! I would not take her back and risk a broken heart or the pain accompanying it.

End of POV

"Tell me why I should not report you to the police. Why did you ever come back?" He glared at her, his blue eyes transforming into blue diamonds. His pride told him to not believe her, yet he dared hope she came back for his sake. Shocked at his reaction, and failing to meet his burning eyes (filled with distrust and perhaps hate), Christine looked down at the floor. Not receiving an answer, Erik stood up.

"Grab your belongings. I'll take you back to Changy castle." Christine watched Erik walk away, tears pooling in her eyes.

'Her struggle' she thought, was not going to end in vain!'

"I came back, because I love you Erik!" Christine cried with despair in her voice, hoping he would stop.

"Surely you jest madam. You cannot love a monster like me, else you would have chosen me over Raoul. Besides, _**who told you my name**_?" He dared not turn his whole face, only a shadow, for he did not know his reaction if he actually paid heed to her. Slightly afraid of his anger, Christine continued.

"I tried to live a life with Raoul, for you're right, I did choose him over you. But anywhere I went, your presence followed me." Seeing Erik raise an eyebrow in skepticism she continued.

"Whenever I walked, it was as if you were following me. If I turned around, I saw a black cloak disappear out of the corner of my eyes. The nights were even worse. I heard you sing clearly, as if you were in the room, standing besides me. I tried to convince myself it was my fear towards you, not love," she whispered the last bit, surprising Erik with her blushing.

"But as the months went by, it got worse. Sometimes I saw you staring at me, yet never approaching me. However, if I got too close, you would disappear into thin air. Then a couple of days ago, you appeared before me, telling me you loved me. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner, and I'm so sorry!" Lifting her gaze from the floor, Erik saw tears falling from her eyes. Sighing while hating himself for the fool he was, he walked over until he found himself wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried into his shirt.

"It's okay. _I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let starlight dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you." _Lifting her head, Christine had never felt so much relief. He was not going to ask her to leave! Looking into his face, Christine realized she loved him from the first moment she heard him sing.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you'll love me."_

Looking at her with such a soft look, it made Christine cry, Erik kissed her hand gently before singing, his beautiful voice filled with love.

"_You know I do" _Content with his response, Christine gently grabbed his hand, and closing her eyes, rubbed her face with it, as if she could contain all her happiness and grief and forget all her suffering. His hand felt warm and comforting, just like his half hidden face.

"Christine" Erik murmured before he found tears falling from his eyes. To his surprise, Christine began to kiss them away. Gently, to not scare him away, she lifted his mask and kissed his mangled face. Relaxing at the touch of her soft lips on his face, Erik wrapped his arms around her. Once she finished, he rested his head on top of her curly hair, while she snuggled on his chest.

"I should hand you over to the police, yet I can not do it, for I fear I want you for myself. How selfish of me."

"I don't mind," Christine murmured. How could she have dreamed of living her life without her angel? He, who understood her better than anyone else?

" I love you,' Christine murmured, glad she was back with her angel, where she belonged.

Thank you for reading! It's quite a lengthy chapter to hopefully satisfy some of my readers. I have heard a rumor that they can delete your story if you respond to your reviewers-but I will do it one more time. (Next time I will personally email you) **Quick note**: crepes were made with flour, something not everyone could afford, so not many ate them…

**Rays Neko Angelgirl**: Thank you for adding me to story alert, favorite alert, and so on. Yes, I too was hooked the first time I saw it. I agree, the ending was blah indeed! You find out the phantom's name if you read the book **sniff** It is quite sadder than the film. Yes, it would have been better if Christine had stayed with Raoul. Thank you! **Sniff** I am so glad you think my story is good! Please keep reading!

**Kaome**: Thanks for adding me to story alert! I hope you review and let me know what you think of this chapter!

**Teke queen**: I am here to serve readers like you! I am glad you like it. Your reviews motivate me to keep writing!

**Phanphicphantastic**: I can't say much, only it gets better, starting next chapter! Also, thank you for adding me to story alert!

**Adi sagestar**: It was not really a trap, more like her mind playing tricks on her. Yes, I will try to make her smarter. I update as fast as possible, so please spare me from the WSA!:o

**Liane**: I can actually picture that, the phantom dressed in all black, becoming the hero after all. I am truly flattered you think my story is lovely. There you go, I updated. So what do you think? Thanks for adding me to story alert and author alert!


End file.
